femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marga (Con Licencia Para Matar)
Marga (Martha Yolanda Gonzalez) is a minor antagonist in the 1968 Mexican sci-fi film “Con Licencia Para Matar”, which translates to “With License to Kill”. Martha Yolanda Gonzalez was credited in the film as Martha Yolanda Perez. Marga is a henchwoman for the evil scientist Dr. Klux (Noe Murayama), who has built invincible super robots who are controlled by remote control to do his bidding. The robots first start out by taking a shipment of gold and killing the policemen who are guarding it. As a result of Dr. Klux and his K robots causing havoc, a council of concerned people call in Las Tigresas, which translates as Dangerous Dolls, a mercenary group of three women, who don black catsuits with leopard print collars. The trio includes Emily (Emily Cranz), Diana (Maura Monti) and Barbara (Barbara Angely). The trio appeared in a previous film as Las Tigresas named “Mufiencas Peligrossas” (Dangerous Dolls). A third film entitled “Munecas Peligrosas” (Carlitos Angels) came out later. In this current film, the girls are aided by Emily’s maid Leonor (Leonorlida Ochoa) who provides comic relief. When the robots attack Las Tigresas, the only thing that repels them and allows the girls to get away is the heat from a steam bath. It seems that the heat threatens to melt the robots. Marga first appears at a dance club, where she dances with Raul, who is the fiancée of Diana. She leads him out of the club and begins to make out with him. However, she has set him up, and one of Dr. Klux’s henchman comes up behind them and stabs Raul in the back. Marga returns to the dance club unfazed. Dr. Klux arrives to make a business deal with the owner of the dance club, who is also a criminal organization. Dr. Klux brings his right hand woman Adriana (Claudia Islas) to help with the deal. Las Tigresas go undercover in the club to figure out what is going on. Leonor disguises herself as a man and catches the eye of Marga. The two dance together and then sit at a table and have a drink. However, Leonor’s mustache and goatee soon becomes loose and she is exposed. As a result, Marga pulls out her pistol and takes her at gunpoint to Dr. Klux. Adriana pretends to aide the Tigresas in finding Dr. Klux, but she traps them in a room with rotating light that burns all it touches. Diana uses a blow torch hidden in her high heels to break through the wall and escape. Dr. Klux betrays Adriana and Marga. He shoots Adriana in the belly and has the robots kill the rest of his men. Marga is picked up by one of the robots who bear hugs her to death, while Dr. Klux laughs. The radio relay controlling the robots is shot with an arrow by Diana, which causes it to catch on fire. As a result, the robots are destroyed. Dr. Klux is electrocuted when power lines drop on him. The Tigresas escape just prior to the robot lair exploding, engulfing a dying Adriana. Gallery 3i304t.gif 3i30at.gif 3i30g7.gif 3i30kb.gif 3i30rj.gif screenshot_18887.png 3i31lp.gif 3i325i.gif 3i329g.gif 3i32ey.gif 3i32qo.gif 3i32xt.gif 3i332k.gif 3i3379.gif 3i33bu.gif 3i33it.gif 3i33rt.gif 3i33w8.gif 3i342a.gif 3i348t.gif 3i34co.gif 3i34hw.gif screenshot_18884.png 3i34mo.gif 3i34qm.gif 3i35ep.gif 3i35hs.gif 3i35rq.gif 3i35xd.gif screenshot_18885.png 3i360w.gif screenshot_18886.png Category:1960s Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Smoker Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Fate: Deceased